In general, self-propelled row crop sprayers, referred to herein as crop sprayers, are a type of agricultural vehicle used to distribute chemicals, such as herbicides, pesticides, and fertilizer, over rows of crops in a field. The various systems and components of the crop sprayer, such as a cab, engine, fluid storage tanks, pumping systems, and boom spraying systems are mounted on top of a longitudinal main frame. The main frame in turn is supported a predetermined distance above the ground by wheels to provide sufficient ground clearance for the crop sprayer to pass over crops, such as corn and soybeans, during spraying.
The controls for driving and operating the crop sprayer are provided in an interior of the cab. The cab interior is entered and exited through a doorway located on a side of the cab. A door is attached to the cab that closes over the doorway to protect the interior from the outside environment and that swings open to allow passage into and out of the interior of the cab. Because the frame is positioned a substantial distance above the ground, crop sprayers are equipped with some type of cab entry system that enables an operator to reach the door of the cab from the ground level. Cab entry systems typically include a platform and a ladder or stair. The platform is positioned at the base of the door to the cab to provide a surface for the operator to stand on when entering and exiting the cab. The ladder or stair is used to gain access to the platform from ground level.
Crop sprayers include a number of systems that are accessed and operated from ground level. An operator of a crop sprayer may therefore have to travel between the cab and ground level numerous times in a typical work day. For example, nozzles for filling and emptying the fluid storage tanks are provided near ground level for access by the operator. Crop sprayers typically include a product tank that holds the fluid that is sprayed on the crops and a rinse tank that holds water for rinsing out the product tank when the product tank is depleted. A separate nozzle is provided for each of the product tank and the rinse tank. Switches and valves for actuating fluid pumps and controlling fluid flow direction as well as agitation controls for mixing solution in the tanks are also typically operated from ground level. Some crop sprayers may also be equipped with a hand rinse station for the operator that is accessed from ground level.
In previously known crop sprayers, the configuration of the platform and ladder or stair often results in the operator having to change directions and maneuver around obstacles when traversing between the cab and ground level. For example, space on the platform may be limited thereby requiring the operator to stand aside to provide room for the cab door to move when entering and/or exiting the cab. In some cases, a ladder or stair for the cab entry assembly is located at the leading end of the vehicle in front the wheels, or at the trailing end of the vehicle behind the wheels. For this type of cab entry assembly, a catwalk must be traversed that extends along the main frame between the cab and mounting position of the ladder or stair at the leading or trailing end of the crop sprayer.
Having to change directions, maneuver around obstacles, pause to open or close the cab door, and traverse catwalks in order to travel between the cab and ground level consumes time and contributes to inefficiency. There is a need for cab entry assembly for a crop sprayer that provides a convenient and safe route while minimizing the amount of time required for travel between the cab and ground level.